


I am Cousland

by Malukah18



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malukah18/pseuds/Malukah18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katria Cousland has grown up in nobility, a sudden and unexpected betrayal against her family causes her life to change drastically. She is thrusted into the Grey Wardens where she meets a young recruit named Alistair; disaster soon follows and sends Katria on an adventure to end a terrifying threat, save Thedas, and get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *The plot and characters belong to Bioware*  
> I really just expanded on the plot of the original game, adding in things and taking out some things that some of you might find problematic. I apologize in advance for any anger!

Prologue

"And so is the Golden City blackened

With each step you take in my Hall.

Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.

You have brought sin in Heaven

and doom upon all the world."

-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

 

The Chantry teaches that it was the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into this world. The mages of the Tevinter Imperium opened a portal into the Golden City seeking to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it; they were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption.

They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They fled underground and quickly grew in number as they delved deeper and deeper into the earth. Finally, deep underground, they discovered the resting place of the Old God Dumat and released him from imprisonment. The darkspawn corrupted Dumat with the Taint that they bore and Dumat led the darkspawn horde up to the surface where they became a Blight on the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The mosters destroyed everything in their way, warping the land.

The dwarven kingdoms deep underground were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads, the darkspawn drove at the world again and again until we neared annihilation. Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. The Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness... and prevailed. 

It has been four centuries since that victory and the Wardens have kept their vigil. They have watched and waited for the darkness to return, but those who called them heroes have forgotten. The Wardens are few now and their warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late for the darkness now gathers with strength not seen for years on the horizon.

Maker help us all.


	2. Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Katria Cousland, a 20 year old woman who has grown up in the lap of luxury. Her life has consisted of politics and learning history to prepare her for ruling Highever one day but everything will change when a friend betrays the family.

Chapter 2: Highever

Katria walked silently through the forest, carefully avoiding any twigs that would alert her prey of her location. This was her escape, this small wooded area near Highever held many of her secrets and was a place she had come to since she was a young child. Her father constantly berated her for leaving without telling anyone as it could be dangerous for her to be out alone, especially since she came from a noble line, but this didn't bother her. She couldn't sit around the castle like a porcelain doll forever, she just couldn't. The loud clanking of armor behind her cause Katria to spin around, an arrow cocked in her bow ready to attack whatever came but was met with a terrified soldier from the castle who was holding his hands high in the air and slightly cowering.

"Your father is looking for you, my lady." The man said shakily. Katria sighed and lowered her bow, she knew he would send someone out for her soon.

"Right." Katria muttered as she placed the arrow back into her quiver and placed her bow on her back. Her father had warned her that Howe, an old family friend, was supposed to be coming today with his army to accompany her father and brother to the Wilds where the king was amassing an enormous army. The soldier motioned for her to follow and she did, the walk back was filled with awkward silence. The soldier shoved open the large door to the main hall and quickly made his leave, Katria had created somewhat of a bad reputation amongst the guards of the palace but this was a good thing, she remained friends with the important ones. 

"Is Howe here?" Katria raised an eyebrow as she approached her father and glanced around the hall. The castle soldiers were running around gathering things, preparing to take the journey to Ostagar where the King's army was meeting.

"He is, pup." Her father smiled warmly as she approached. "I was starting to get worried about you." He said quietly. Katria waved her hand through the air dismissively. "Your brother and I are leaving this evening to join the efforts against the rumored Blight." 

"Blight?" Katria narrowed her eyes. It had been hundreds of years since the last Blight and everyone had shrugged off the idea of another one. Her father nodded sharply.

"I have decided to leave you in charge after I leave." Katria's father said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Katria's eyes widened, what she truly wanted was to ride with her family into battle not remain here and babysit the castle. Katria opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted by Howe's entrance to the great hall, he strolled in holding his head high.

"Lord Cousland." He nodded to Katria's father, avoiding her hard glare. Something seemed wrong, he seemed much more distant than usual.

"Is the Grey Warden here?" Katria's father asked, her head snapped back to her father.

"A Grey Warden here?" Katria asked, glancing around the room anxiously. Another man was walking down the hallway, he had dark skin and dark brown eyes along with brown hair pulled back away from his face and a scraggly beard.

"I can speak for myself." The man said in a deep, slightly intimidating, voice. "I am Duncan." He bowed slightly.

"You're the Grey Warden?" Katria asked quickly, examining the man more closely. He was clothed in ornate armor, not exactly something that was designed for stealth but more for protection. Duncan chuckled and nodded.

"I actually need to speak to you about a certain matter, Lord Cousland." Duncan said in a low voice. Katria's father arched an eyebrow at the Warden. "I am actually here looking for recruits."

"I would be interested in that." Katria said quickly before he father could respond. 

"Pup, it's out of the question, I need you here." Her father shook his head sharply. Katria sighed deeply and turned sharp on her heel and walked out of the grand hall and into the corridors of the palace. 

"My lady!" A voice called from down the hall. Ser Gilmore was walking at a brisk pace with a warm smile. "Fergus is looking for you, I think he wishes to say his goodbyes." Gilmore explained. 

"Walk with me." Katria smiled. Gilmore had been in the castle most of his life and had managed to stay on Katria's good side, he was one of her few friends and was someone she trusted a large amount. "Have you met the Grey Warden?" She asked, glancing over to see Gilmore pushed his red hair behind his ear awkwardly. 

"I haven't, I heard he's looking for recruits!" Gilmore said happily. 

"Looking to become a Grey Warden, Ser Gilmore?" Katria nudged him slightly, laughing softly. 

"Wouldn't that be amazing! Wardens are so interesting..." His voice trailed off. "I feel like I'm not going anywhere being a castle guard." 

"Perhaps you should go and talk with Duncan." She suggested, shrugging. There was no point to think she would get recruited, not with her father standing in the way. Gilmore furrowed his brow, thoughts obviously racing through his mind. 

"If I was recruited I could never return here. Wardens are cut off from their pasts." Gilmore ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Wouldn't that be grand." Katria smiled at the thought of never having to return to the castle or have the weight of everything that was expected from her now. "His name is Duncan and I'm pretty sure he's still in the great hall, you really should go speak to him." She smiled warmly over at the timid guard who nodded softly. "I'll find you later!" She said as she opened the door into Fergus' bedchamber. His wife and son would certainly still be hanging around, saying their goodbyes. "Well, hello there." Katria smiled at the corner of her mouth as she walked through the threshold. Fergus was leaned over his bed, shoving things into a knapsack. 

"Well, if it isn't my little sister. Not so little anymore, I hear you're going to be running things around here." Fergus wrapped Katria in an embrace and stepped back. "Did you go hunting today?" He laughed and gestured to the bow still on her back. 

"I did." She said quickly, "Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?" 

"Is there? Why would he be here and not at Ostagar?" Fergus tilted his head. 

"He said he's here looking for recruits, too bad father won't even entertain the thought of me joining." Katria muttered, scuffing her boots across the floor. 

"Father needs you here to look after Mother." Fergus explained softly, "You'll get your chance to prove yourself..." His voice trailed off as his son charged through the door, slamming into his legs. 

"Do you have to leave, Father?" His voice was muffled against Fergus' legs. 

"I do. The king called for everyone to join him." Katria smiled weakly at the sad goodbyes and cleared her throat. 

"I should turn in. There's much work to be done tomorrow." Katria announced, Fergus nodded and hugged her once more. 

"Everything will work out fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is something I've worked on for a long time and I absolutely love it!  
> *This work can also be found on Wattpad*


End file.
